


My Prince

by Ezra_Suzuki



Category: mcyt
Genre: M/M, e - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezra_Suzuki/pseuds/Ezra_Suzuki
Summary: I DO NOT SHIP TOMMY AND TUBBO THERE JUST HERE AS GEORGES FREINDSSSSS I RESPECT THERE RULES!
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship





	My Prince

Invitation

George was a prince Did he enjoy his life-? Yes and no His parents had many rules but went easy on him But still made sure he stays safe saying he will be king one day. There was a Royal Prom coming soon and George planned to go with his best freinds sapnap, Bad, Zak,Tommy,Tubbo Eaither way he had to go beacuse a boy he met said he would be there. to be hnest George does not even understand how he met the boy but he thinks he is slowly falling for him......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Week before-  
George was out in the Castles garden looking at the flowers even tho he couldnt reallt tell there colors but still liked it out there but that wasnt the only eason he was out there he found a apple tree a few days before that grew sweet apples and he planned to go pick some today. what he did not plan was meeting someone along the way. While he was walking he saw a figure behinde a tree... Looking at him...But at first he didnt know he was there that was until the figure stepped on a twig aleting the prince. And now the Prince was making eye contact with the figure..."H-hey who are you and why are you by castle grounds!-"The figure quickly dissapeard behinde the tree. "Hey! wait i didnt mean to starttle you!"George carefully walked over to the tree where the figure was and there on the other side of the tree was a boy around georges age a bit younger with a green hoodie, Jeans and a mask covering the boys face...George was just staring at the boy admiring him..but soon realized he was staring and stopped. "Im sorry if a startled you.." George waited fr a response but none came. " h-hey are you okay-?" George reached out to touch the boy and when his hand was almost to the boys shoulders the boy flinched and a small cloud of smoke appead blocking George vison....... ( Cliffhanger booiiiiisssssss) This is my second ever fanfic deal with it


End file.
